Digital Device (Episode 1.1)
Mission Excerpts Flood: According to my data, a group of Machine operatives descended upon one of our associates who was assigned to steal a powerful device from a group of Zion operatives. Before we lost contact with Rabbit, he reported that the Zion operatives were still on site with the device. If this is true we need you to Rabbit and finish the job if he is unable. Steal the device we seek and ensure that it doesn't fall back into the hands of Zion. Operator: The top priority is stealing the device. Operator: I think you've killed them all. Operator: As Flood suspected, Rabbit is dead. There's no need to pull him out. Yessina Belmont: What's going on here?! Whale: You're not one of the Agents?! Yessina Belmont: What's going on here?! Operator: I think I know who this is... He's terribly familiar. Do me a favour and check his course. Yessina Belmont: I locked myself in my office when the FBI guys showed up and then all hell broke loose! You're not here to kill me... are you? Flood: Interesting... Whale was part of Bohrmann's crew. The document that he was carrying has the coordinates of a base of theirs. I'm sending you you to this base to pay Mr. Bohrmann a friendly visit. Bohrmann has the device we seek. Operator: I doubt that they will welcome your intrusion with open arms; unless they're looking forward to beating the crap out of you. Bohrmann: Merovingian operatives! Don't let them get the device! Bohrmann: You've killed my crew! You'll pay for that! ..... Operator: Try that key on the wall Safe. Operator: The Signature Manipulator is inside the safe. Take it! Operator: That the device! With this piece of hardware it will allow exiles to pose as legitimate programs amongst the Machines; even redpills, such as yourself. They won't be able to tell the difference because it causes the carrier to give off the same signal as a Machine program! Flood: Before we make use of the device, we need to have one of our technician try and decompile its code. If this is possible we can replicate the device and produce one for every Exile and redpill that works for the Merovingian. Meet with Genaro Kiske. he is our expert on high-level data replication. Operator: Genaro Kiske is waiting. Genaro Kiske: Flood said I could expect you. Do you have the device? give it to me! Genaro Kiske: Well, where is it?! Genaro Kiske: If you must know what the device does, i can tell you... Its an extension of a Disguise Mask that allows a person to carry the signature signal of a Machine program. basically all Machine programs would think you are one of them. you could live amongst Agents and they would never question who you are! Its quite amazing. Flood: Once Genaro Kiske has had the chance to try and replicate the device, we will need your assistance again. We'll be in touch. completed *''Episode 1.1: "Care for a Cookie?" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.1) Category:Episode 1.1 Missions